One Mistake Changes Everything
by StoryDreamer
Summary: One life mistake that John makes will change the lives of his children and the Winchester's will get a new view on things.
1. Chapter 1

**One Mistake Changes Everything**

Fandoms: Harry Potter/Supernatural

Spoilers/Warnings: Mentions of HP events through DH, All SPN Seasons

Disclaimer: They are not mine they belong to Eric Kripke and J.K. Rowling

Summery: One life mistake that John makes will change the lives of his children and the Winchester's will get a new view on things.

**a/n:** This chapter is kind of slow, I had a hard time starting it and it's not very long, but this idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully things will pick up and get a little better. If information is wrong I'm sorry I tried to sort everything out.

Chapter One:

**June 1975 **

John Winchester's leg bounced up and down as he sat in his plane seat. Mary glanced over at her husband of one year. They hadn't had enough money when they'd gotten married to go on a honeymoon so they had saved up over the year and were no taking their honeymoon at their one year anniversary. "Would calm down, I know you're not afraid a flying, so calm down you're making me nervous."

"Sorry, it's just my ass is sore as hell."

"John, hush there are children on this plane."

"How much longer is this plane ride going to take?"

"Well we've been in the air for three hours already, so about five to four more hours 'til we're in London."

"Why couldn't we 'ave chosen somewhere in the states?"

"Oh come on John, this is going to be the one and only time we'll be able to get out of the country in a long time. When we have kids we probably won't get to do many trips in the states anyway why not splurge a little?"

Mary was met with a frown and silence. "Don't be like that, John, please don't ignore me. Fine, just maybe try to go to sleep and the trip won't feel as long," Mary replied turning to look at her book she had laid out across her lap.

Sometimes Mary believed that they had married to young and to quickly. There was no doubt that she loved John, but they often fought over the littlest things and it got tiring. Not an hour later Mary heard light snores coming from next to her, she glanced over seeing her husband sleeping soundly mouth a gap, head leaned back against the seat. She smiled and returned to her book.

Several hours later the co-pilot announced that they were getting ready to descend. Mary closed her book and put it away into her carry-on bag, before elbowing her sleeping husband. He jolted upright looking around. He rubbed his eyes. "We there yet?"

"Just getting ready to descend," replied Mary.

John sat up straight and made sure is chair was in the seated position so he wouldn't be harassed by steward or stewardess to put it up. His back was sore and he kept adjusting himself in his seat to try and find a more comfortable position. "Bulk your seat belt John," said Mary.

"I know, Jesus let me get comfortable first."

"When we land we need to find a currency exchange station so we can purchase some souvenirs."

"I know," replied John with irritation.

"Alright grumpy I'll let you wake up first," Mary joked back.

The flight slowly descended to the runway and pulled up to the gate, but it was another fifteen minutes before they were off the plane. It was just past eleven o'clock at night here in London, Mary and John were sore and tired from the traveling, but they weren't exhausted tired, it was only just after five pm in Kansas. They knew the time zone switch would screw with them for a couple of days.

They went and got their luggage first before finding a currency exchange. It was a slow processed there seemed to be a hundred people in front of them even if there really wasn't. By the time they got to their hotel room it was twelve thirty. Mary was beginning to worry about John he'd been pretty quiet for a long time now hadn't spoken at all sense they got off the plane. Sometimes she believed that John acted differently then his normal self, just on occasion, but it'd been happening sense she had made a deal with that Yellow-Eyed Demon to bring John back from the dead. She watched him for a moment longer. "John is everything okay? You've been kind of quiet."

John scrunched up his face. "Mary I'm fine, what would make you think I'm not."

"Well for one you've been kind of quiet and another you look kind of angry, your face is all scrunched up the way it is when you're angry about something."

"I'm not angry, it's just that we're not ready to have kids."

Mary was taken aback. "Who said anything about kids? Where did this come from John?"

"You, you mentioned kids on the plane ride. You make it sound like you want some."

"Well I do, don't you?"

"Sure I guess, but not right now. We barely had enough money to scrape this trip together let alone to be able to take care of any kids right now."

"Well we don't have any kids right now John so it's not something we really need to worry about."

"It's just that I keep getting dropped and bounced around from one mechanic shop to another and we have no real stable income."

"I know that John, but we don't have any kids to worry about right now and when I do get pregnant we'll deal with it."

"See that's just it you make it sound like you want a kid as soon as possible."

"It'd be nice John. I really want a family. Ever sense my parents passed…" said Mary trailing off.

"I know, but think about it Mary we should be in a steady job with some good money behind us before thinking about kids."

"John I understand, would you stop trying to convince me. I didn't bring up kids on the plane because I'm pregnant or anything. I was just stating that when you have kids you don't necessarily travel as much. I get that you're not ready to have kids yet."

"Know what I need some fresh air."

"What? John where are you going?"

"We've been cooped up with each other all day. I need a break," John replied slamming his hotel door on the way out.

Mary sighed and began to unpack. Sometimes John just had a one track mind. If he needed a break from her fine, in reality she needed one too. It wasn't easy traveling with some one all day being in airports and planes all day. Settling in would help calm her down and prepare her for the next couple days she'd be here with John.

* * *

Rebecca Phelps kissed her fiancé as she finished putting on her outfit for her evening out. "I still don't think this is a good idea," said her fiancé.

"Oh, Orville, don't worry so much, I'll be fine, nothing is going to happen."

"I'm not playing games here Becca. I don't think it's wise to go to a muggle pub for this girl party of yours."

"It's called a bachelorette party."

"Tell me you're brinin' you're wand with you?"

She looked at her fiancé with a raised eyebrow. "Of course, I'm not naïve. I'm concealing it of course, but I wouldn't go anywhere without it."

"Good, good you can never anticipate what muggles will do."

They were both silent knowing that wasn't the real reason thing's had been changing dramatically. Lord Voldmort was gaining power everyday and Orville was worried what might happen to Rebecca if she were to go in to muggle London, sure they were both Pure-Bloods, but that didn't mean they were safe. "I'll be safe I promise. I need to go out and do this Orville, please I'll be alright."

"I know, keep your eyes open."

"I will," she said and gave him a quick kiss before she left.

She met her friends in the Leaky Caldron where they dead walked out to muggle London down the street to a local spot. Where she proceeded to get extremely drunk well into the night.

* * *

**a/n: **There it is, the first chapter slow but hopefully it will pick up. I also plan posting this at Live Journal, but I'm not part of any communties yet and was wondering if anyone here is at LJ as well if they could recomend a good SPN community or HP community to join. Thanks so much ~StoryDreamer


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **One Mistake Changes Everything

**Fandoms:** Harry Potter/Supernatural

**Characters:** John, Mary, OFC

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Mentions of HP events through DH, All SPN Seasons

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine they belong to Eric Kripke and J.K. Rowling

**Summery:** One life mistake that John makes will change the lives of his children and the Winchester's will get a new view on things.

Chapter Two

John entered a smoke filled pub that was only semi-crowded. He went up to the bar counter and took a seat in one of the stools. He hated fighting with Mary, but sometimes arguments between them would get a little carried away. "You American?" asked the bar keep.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"You look like a tourist."

"Oh, but how'd you-"

"Didn' just guessing, good guess?"

"Yeah, could I get a drink?"

"What would it be?"

"A beer, surprise with something."

"Sure thing."

John turned around in his seat to look out at the crowd. He saw a group of young women sitting, laughing and giggling. The bar keep came back setting the beverage in on the counter in front of John. "They been here all night. One of them is beyond drunk I think."

John listened to the man as he watched the girl chatting away and glancing towards him and the bar keep. It was followed by some pointing fingers. One of the women pushed at the one that looked the drunkest of all of them. She nearly fell out of her chair before she stumbled her way over to John grinning happily at him "'Ello," she said streaching the smile on her face even wider, if that was even possible. "Whaz your name?"

"John," he replied. "Lady you're really drunk."

She leaned up against him placing her hands on his chest. She laughed a kept smiling at him. "I know… I'm com-ple-ly… smashed!" she said accentuating the D at the end off smashed.

"I see that."

"My name's Re-bec-ca, I's getting married ins a couple days," she said slurring some words she was still very handsy with John.

John did his best to turn around to the bar keep but was only successful in turing his head to face the man. "Could I get a water for the young woman."

"Yeah, sure."

"You're a very hansome muggle," Rebecca said putting her hands up to frame John's face.

"Rebecca I'm married," he replied removing her hands from his face completely ignoring the strange name she had called him.

"And I will be," she said and leaned into him planting a kiss on his chin.

John pulled away the best he could. "Here's that water you wanted."

John took the glass from the other man and handed it to Rebecca. "Take this it will help."

Rebecca drank down the water in a few loud gulps. She set the cup back down and stared up at John her eyes glossed over. Her hands rested on his thighs it was as if she was trying to read him. "If you're married where is she?"

"We had a fight, I left to get some fresh air."

"This isn't very fresh," she replied leaning in and placing a soft kiss on John's lips.

John pulled away from her. "You're drunk you're not thinkin' straight."

"I'm thinking fine. Why can't we indulge," she said quietly smiling at him moving her hands and running gentle fingers down his face. "It's one night and you're American, I'll never see you again. I need to be with someone else one more time, before I'm completely committed to him."

John listened to her she didn't sound so drunk anymore, but he highly doubted the water had sobered her up that much. "It's the alcohol talking."

She kissed him again him again. "No it's not. I need this please. You never have to tell her and I never will. You fought so you're angry. You can vent with me."

John looked at her. "Aren't you happy to be marrying him, it's not an arranged marriage or anything is it."

"No, I do love him. I just have known him all my life and I always wanted to experience something with someone else and I need it to be with a stranger, someone I'll never have to look in the face again."

She placed her hands in his and tugged on them. John slid of the stool, he was still angry with Mary, he had a feeling he was going to regret this. "Where are we going?"

"The lavatory the alley, whichever you see fit."

"Somehow I think the bathroom will be a lot cleaner and less likely chance of getting in trouble with the police."

She smiled at him. "If you don't want to, it's fine. I could find someone else."

John looked at the small lean woman in front of him strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was extraordinarily pretty in an average sort of way. She seemed really innocent beside the fact she was looking for a lay right before she was getting married and naïve like she hadn't been out on the town a lot and he didn't want her to go about propositioning a stranger that might hurt her. "It's fine, really."

John and Rebecca went to the back of the pub where the bathrooms were located. He pushed the door to the men's room open checking to see if anyone was in there. Seeing no one he pushed his way pulling Rebecca in behind him. He locked the door behind him.

* * *

Mary was getting a little nervous she had unpacked their stuff and was sitting on the bed reading her book again, but John wasn't back yet and it was getting close to three in the morning. She wanted to call the police, but didn't know how much they would help, plus it would only make John angrier. She put her book down on the nightstand deciding that if she went to bed it would pass the time and it would seem as if John got home sooner. She got into the bed making herself comfortable, she turned of the bedside lamp and laid her head down on the pillow falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Rebecca and John were in a sweaty naked embraced up against the wall, coming down from their highs. They both panting, breathing hard trying to regain a steady breath and return their heart rates to normal. "Wow, that was the most incredible experience," she breathed out deeply.

"Um, thanks… I guess," replied John he was beginning to feel horrible about his actions. "I should get going. My wife is probably sitting in our hotel room worried out of her mind about me."

Rebecca looked away from him and down to the floor. "Right, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Well it's not completely your fault Rebecca, it takes two."

"Yes, but I realize I was being childish and immature. I'm going to get married and you are married."

"Hey, let's just forgive and forget alright."

Rebecca just nodded her head. She watched as John pulled his pants back up and took out his wallet she already knew he wasn't going to give her anything their encounter wasn't like that, but she did take a quick glance at his identification to get his last name. John put his wallet away and looked at her.

Rebecca glanced down at herself and realized she wasn't dressed she quickly pulled her clothes back on. She looked up at the man she had just had sex with and knew she would never see him again after tonight. She left the bathroom not looking back at John.

She saw her friends still at the table where they had been. "So, what happened?" one of them asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Come on lets go," she replied grabbing her coat and leaving the little pub.

Her friends followed her out. John came out of the bathroom shortly after their departure paid asked for another drink. He drank it down quickly and paid for it before leaving to head back for his motel.

A/N: Here's the next chapter, some words were mis-spelled on purpose. Anyways I still think it's kind of slow, but hopefully it picks up after chapter three. Thanks for reading. ~StoryDreamer


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** One Mistake Changes Everything

**Fandoms:** Harry Potter/Supernatural

**Characters: **John, Mary, Rebecca Phelps (OFC), Orville ? (OMC)

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Mentions of HP events through DH, All SPN Seasons

**Disclaimer: **They are not mine they belong to Eric Kripke and J.K. Rowling

**Summery: **One life mistake that John makes will change the lives of his children and the Winchester's will get a new view on things.

**A/N: **So this chapter may disappoint a lot of you I don't know really. Sorry if there are spelling errors I tried my best to go over it and I don't have a Beta. Enjoy, at least I hope.

**Chapter Three**

John Winchester entered the hotel room; the lights were off so he knew Mary had not waited up for him. He closed the door quietly and made his way over to the drawer where Mary had more then likely put clothes. Pulling open the drawer he tried to see in the dark where his sleep shirt was. "John?" came Mary's groggy voice; the bedside lamp was turned on.

They both squinted in the light of the lamp. "Sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep," John replied.

"What time is it?" she asked, not listening to his request.

"Late or early however you really want to see it I guess," replied John, finding his night shirt.

He took it out and contemplated a fresh pair of boxers that lay in the drawer he pulled it out. "John."

"Can we please talk about it later, I'm taking a shower," said John and left for the bathroom.

He could feel the pit in his stomach as he stood in the shower letting it beat down on him. As awful as he felt for cheating on Mary he was never going to tell her about his quickie lay in a bathroom of a London Pub.

Turning of the shower he dried off and put on his night wear. Exiting the bathroom he came into a dark room, Mary had gone back to sleep. He got under into the bed laying on his side resting his head on the pillow just looking at Mary for severel minutes. "You know I'm not asleep and I can feel you staring at me," said Mary turning in the bed to face John.

Great she had trapped him. "Sorry."

"You were in the shower for awhile. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Marry I'm sorry about the fight we had, that I just walked out. Look I guess having kids will be alright, but right now I'm just not ready for that."

"I never said you had to be. John that's what I said. We don't have to have kids right now, I'm not ready either."

John nodded. "Yeah okay."

"Okay, let's go to sleep enjoy are few days here before we head back home," said Mary.

John didn't reply, but he promised himself he would do everything possible to make Mary happy. They both fell asleep shortly after that.

**Few Days Later**

Rebecca stood in Orville's parent's room looking at herself in the mirror. Her wedding dress was simple yet elegant. She took a deep breath she was quit sure if she was ready for this. She had known Orville sense they were eleven when they first entered Hogwarts, they had been dating sense they were fifteen. Orville proposed to her just last year when they were only twenty-one years old. Now twenty-two she was occasionally thinking they were too young to get married.

She remembered her night a few days ago with the American man named John Winchester. It had been exciting and spontaneous and she'd loved it, but she truly did love Orville. This would be a good thing there was no knowing how long your life was going to be right now. She took another deep breath to try and quail her nerves. The door opened and she turned to look to see Orville's mother; Annabelle enter. "Is everything alright Dear?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Rebecca turning back to the mirror. "I'm just a little nervous."

"I was nervous too when I was going to marry Orville's father," Annabelle said. "Come let's go everyone is waiting. This is a big day for you make it memorable one."

* * *

She stood in front Orville and Orville stood in front of her they were facing each other just looking at one another as the wizard presiding over their marriage spoke to the crowd. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people truly in love with one another."

Rebecca kept a consent thought of 'I can do this' going in her head even with the eyes on her some of them seemed to scrutinized her. "Do you Rebecca Juliet Phelps take Orville Richard Wood to be…"

It was pretty much a blur from there for Rebecca she knew she had said 'yes' and she knew Orville and said 'yes' as they kissed and she felt the magic surround them that would solidify their marriage and she felt happy, yet felt like something wasn't right.

At the same time John and Mary Winchester were on a plane back to the states.

**Two Months Later (August 1975)**

Rebecca had not been feeling well lately she had been feeling sick in the morning, well actually sometimes it was all day on certain days. The smell of certain foods would get to her and make her feel even worse. Orville was starting to worry about her, he'd hover over and it would get overwhelming she'd just want to scream at him. It was why she and Orville were now sitting in a room at ST. Mungo's waiting to here what results were. The Healer walked. "Your results came back Mrs. Wood," she said with a smile.

"She's not sick is she?" asked Orville.

"No, it's good news, well at least I hope it's good news."

"How?" asked Rebecca.

"You're expecting Mrs. Wood. By the looks of it you're about two months along."

"Expecting?" asked Orville.

"Yes, Mr. Wood, your wife is pregnant."

Rebecca couldn't help but swallow the lump in her throat. She was pregnant about two months that left her with a problem. Who was the father of her baby? Her husband Orville Wood or the American tourist by the name of John Winchester?

She felt a kiss press into the top of her head and looked up at Orville; he had the biggest grin on his face. "We're going to have a baby Rebecca, we're going to have a baby."

Rebecca really hoped it was Orville's.

**a/n: **So like I said some of you are probably a little dissapointed might have been expecting Harry, but to me there is way to many supernatural crossovers with HP that feature Harry and a certain Quidditch Keeper is one of my favorite characters I felt the need to give him a little attention. Anyway even if this didn't go the way some of expected I hope you still come back to read more. The next chapter will take place in 1979. Thanks for reading. ~StoryDreamer


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandoms:** Harry Potter/Supernatural

**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Oliver Wood, John, Mary, Castiel, Rebecca Wood (OFC) Orville Wood (OMC) **Rating:** Teen, possibly Mature later 

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Small amount of Domestic Violence in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine they belong to Eric Kripke and J.K. Rowling 

**Summery:** One life mistake that John makes will change the lives of his children and the Winchester's will get a new view on things.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long I got sidetracked with work and being to lazy to type any of my stories.

Chapter Four

**January 25****th**** 1979**

It was early morning the day after Mary had given birth to her and John's first born. They had decided to name him Dean after her mother Deanna who had died back in 1973. John had been against it at first but soon agreed with his wife. She was still extremely tired from the event but was happy it was over and couldn't wait to see her son again.

John had gone home for the night so he should be here soon unless of course he decided to go into work instead. John had been working a lot lately, so much so that it got on Mary's nerves.

One of the nurses came up. "You're awake Mrs. Winchester, how was your nights sleep?"

"Alright."

"Would you like me to bring your baby boy in?"

"Please."

The nurse left, but soon came back with the bassinet the contained little Dean Winchester. "The Doctor says you can be released this afternoon if you have someone to pick you up."

"Well my husband should be here at some point today," replied Mary to the nurse.

"I hope so Mrs. Winchester," she replied and left to leave the mother alone with her baby.

"Hey Sweetie, you're mommy loves you, you know and so does your daddy," she said rocking him back and forth. "You're so precious Dean, Angels are watching over you."

* * *

John came into the hospital room a few hours later. Dean was still in the room with Mary, but asleep in the bassinet next to Mary's own bed. "How are my two favorite people in the world," he exclaimed.

He leaned over the bassinet kissing the small child head and then walked over to Mary placing a soft kiss on her lips. "We're both fine," replied Mary. "Did you go to work today?"

"Just for a little bit, why?"

"John your son was just born, I thought you were going to be here earlier this morning."

"I'm sorry, but I needed to do some work we need the money."

"John you're practically running the shop, we aren't that bad of on money you can take the time to come here," said Mary angrily. "The doctor said I could leave today can you go start filling out the release papers while I get changed."

She took the bag that John had been holding with a change of clothes in them. John left the room as his wife had requested.

* * *

Rebecca watched her two year old son from the kitchen as he played on the rug in the living room. Oliver was her pride and joy, she loved him so much. It made her uncomfortable though, the boy looked neither like her or her husband. The little boy had shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Rebecca wondered when Orville would be home; lately he had been coming home from work late. She turned back to the food she was preparing for dinner, continuing to listen to the sound effects her son made as he played. She got so preoccupied with prepping dinner that she was unaware that Oliver had abandoned his spot on the carpet until she felt the tug on the edge of her shirt. She looked down at her son who was looking up at her curiously. "Mummy, what you doing?"

"I'm making dinner Sweetheart."

"Mummy?"

"What is it?"

"When Papa be home?"

Rebecca sighed and looked down at Oliver. She hesitated before answering him. "I honestly don't Sweetheart."

"Does Papa luv me?"

Rebecca looked at her son shocked and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "Why would you ask that Oliver? Of course he loves you, he's your father."

"I sowy, I didn' mean to make you angry."

She bent down and scooped her son up in her arms. "Oh Sweetheart, I'm not angry," she replied running a hand through hid shaggy brown hair.

A tear spilt out of the corner of her eye, it fell into her son's hair. In truth Orville never paid much attention to Oliver. She continued to pet him as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. He lifted his head from her shoulder a few minutes later. "Mummy, I hungry."

"Alright, let's finish dinner then," she replied setting back down on the floor.

* * *

It was later in the evening Rebecca stood in the frame of her son's bedroom door as she watched him sleep. She heard the fire place crackle and took one last look at her sleeping son before heading down the hall to greet her husband.

She entered the kitchen to see Orville's back as he got the leftovers out. "You're home late again," she said.

"I know, sorry," Orville replied turning around to face her. He walked over to his wife and embraced her in a small hug. "How'd ya day go?"

She sighed. "Fine."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Oliver got a little upset today."

"How so?" Orville asked.

"He doesn't think you love him," she replied looking up to her husband.

She watched him stiffen at the mention. She spoke up before he could say anything. "I don't blame him for it you neglect and ignore. You never give him any attention."

"I try, I do, but for some reason I just can't."

"No, you don't try or at least you don't try hard enough. What is wrong with you?"

"He's nearly three years old and still hasn't shown any signs of magic."

"So, he's just a late bloomer."

"And if he's not a late bloomer. There has never been a Squib in the Wood family line and it won't start with my son, so tell me Rebecca is he really mine?"

"What? Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be? You'd really love your son less if he was Squib. I'm ashamed of you Orville Richard Wood, I'm ashamed to married to you. You're no better then You-Know-Who," she bit out at him angrily.

In a knee jerk reaction Orville slapped his wife across the face. "Don't ya dare compare me to sorry sack for wizard," yelled Orville.

He stormed away and slammed the door to their bedroom. Rebecca was shock as she held her hand to her now red cheek. Tears spilled from her eyes, how had things gotten this way.

Oliver lay in his bed wide having heard his parents fighting because of him. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears leaked out from eyes and ran sideways down his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.

**A/N:** Alright there it is, wow and to think all I had to write was the Oliver part. I hope all those who waited enjoyed and I'll try to update sooner this time. **~StoryDreamer**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n**: I think I totaly butchered a scottish accent. It took me so long to post another update. I meant to get this up a couple of weeks ago. oh well it's up now right. **Disclaimer:** I still don't own anyone :(

Chapter Five

**May 3****rd**** 1983**

Mary sat in a hospital bed once again holding the newest addition to the Winchester family. It was still early in the morning and John said he was going to skip work today and bring Dean to visit his new brother. She smiled softly down at the small baby cradled in her arms. "You're such a beautiful baby Sam. No doubt you'll end up as a handsome young man," murmured Mary softly to Sam.

"MOMMY!" shouted Dean as he ran into the hospital room, John followed closely behind.

"Shh, Dean, he's sleeping," hushed Mary.

"Is this him?" asked Dean coming up to the bed standing on toes trying to get a look at Sam.

John picked Dean up and rested him on his hip so he could see Sam. "Em hm," replied Mary. "Dean this is your new brother Sam."

"He looks funny an' wrinkly," proclaimed Dean.

"That's because he's a baby, you looked the same way when you were first born," said Mary.

"No I didn'," protested Dean.

"Sure you did kiddo," said John, shifting on his feet and then placing Dean on the hospital bed along side his mother.

Dean tried to climb into his mom's lap and pull at the blankets that surrounded Sam. "Dean, careful Sweetie."

She then glanced back to her husband who still dancing on his feet as if he had ants in his pants. She didn't have to ask to know what that was about. "John, no," she said.

"I have to Marry."

"You said you got today off."

"I know I did, but they called and said they needed me to come in. We need to money we have two boys now."

"Don't use that excuse with me John Winchester," she said through gritted teeth.

"Here's some clothes you can change into, I'll go start arranging yours and Sam's release. I can take you home then I got to go in to work."

Mary would have told John to forget that she'd catch a cab home, but she had Dean and Sam with her. John left the room leaving her with the two boys. "It's okay mommy, I'm here," said Dean.

Mary gave her son a small smile. "Thank you honey," she replied brushing her hand through his hair.

She knew another fight was coming soon and she knew it would be hard on Dean.

* * *

**August 1983**

Rebecca stood in the small kitchen of her home making lunch for herself and Oliver, Orville was at work. In the entirety of the wizarding world things were looking up with You-Know-Who gone, but in the Wood house things were a bit different. Orville always worked late and only came home long after Oliver was in bed and asleep. Rebecca was worried, she knew her son was picking up on the neglect he got from his father and was now trying to impress him any way the seven year old boy could find.

Oliver had indeed been a late bloomer in showing any signs of magic; not showing any until he was five years old. Every year that passed before that Orville got more and more distant then before, at one even questioned Rebecca if Oliver was his. Now it didn't seem to matter even if Oliver was a wizard, Orville never showed even an ounce of affection.

When Oliver had learned that his fathers favorite pass time was Quidditch and had been on his schools house team, Oliver had insisted that he get a broom so he could get really good and play for his house too.

Rebecca sighed she could already foresee that Oliver would never stop trying to impress his father and get his attention. "Mum, Mum," shouted Oliver running up to her bringing her out of her thoughts.

In his hands he carried a children's broom. She turned to look down at him. "Yes Sweetie?"

"I wantta ride on my broom, come an' watch me."

"I can't right now Oliver I'm busy cooking lunch. You do want lunch don't you?" she asked.

"Yes Mummy, bu' I wantta get good so I can show Da," replied Oliver.

"Just go play, "I'll call you when lunch is ready," she said as he turned and ran out of the kitchen to go outside. "And keep your feet on the ground!"

Rebecca sighed and turned her attention back to making lunch. She threw in a silent prayer that Oliver would get over this Quidditch faze, but doubted that would ever happen until Orville showed at least some interest.

She was broken from her thoughts when a blood curling scream split the air. She dropped everything and ran outside. She saw her son curled up at the base of a tree screaming and sobbing, hugging his left arm to his chest.

Rebecca ran over to him kneeling down. "Let me see your arm Sweetie," she said.

"It… h…h…urts," he sobbed.

"I know, I know let me see though," she soothed.

She was no expert but could already tell that his arm most likely may be broken. They would need to go to St. Mungo's, apparition was out of the question it may only hurt Oliver more, so they would nee to go by Floo. She picked him up gently his arm still tucked to his chest and went inside and set him on the kitchen table. She quickly grabbed the closest piece of paper and quickly jotted down a note and folded it up writing Orville's name on it. She gave a few clicks and an owl flew into the kitchen. She carefully tied it to the owl. "Take this to Orville would you Widget," she murmured softly. The owl flew off.

Rebecca turned back to the table where Oliver sat still sniffling away. "Mummy, it hurts," he sobbed again.

"I know it hurts and we're going to take care of it come on," she said lifting him off the table and making her way to the fireplace.

* * *

Rebecca stood next to her son as he sat on the exam table; they were waiting for the Healer to come back with results. The burst open and Orville came thundering in. "I can't believe you pulled me away from work for this," he yelled.

"You didn't have to come," she replied calmly. "I was just letting you know."

"Da," said an excited Oliver.

Orville ignored the child "What happened?" he asked his wife.

"Oliver fell out of a tree in our yard that he was trying to climb," she explained.

"Why weren't ya watchin' him?"

Rebecca glared at Orville. "I don' know maybe I was little bit busy cooking up some lunch. Maybe if you were home more then you could help out a bit and you coulda watched him instead."

"Don't be ridiculous I have to bring money home."

"Please stop," cried Oliver.

"Shhh, I'm sorry Sweetie," cooed Rebecca as she went over to Oliver and ran her fingers threw his mop of hair.

The Healer walked in closing the door behind himself. "Well it's a small break nothing we can't fix up with a little bone mending potion."

"So I came for nothing," said Orville.

The healer glanced between both parents. "I'd still like him to stay for about an hour while the potion is working. We really don't know how it will effect your son sense he was a late bloomer," said the Healer.

"Alright, thank you," said Rebecca.

The Healer gave a small smile and left the room Orville quickly followed him out. "Can I ask ya something?" Orville asked the Healer

"Sure Mr. Wood, what can I do for you?"

"Is there a way to test blood type?"

"Blood type? How do you mean?"

"I mean is there a way ta see if someone's a pure-blood or a half-blood?"

"Well there is something new, but we aren't quit sure if it's a hundred precinct accurate it's really still in its trial phases. Why are you asking, you shouldn't have any concern, the medical file states that you and your wife are both Pure-Bloods and your son obviously has shown signs of magic so he should be one too."

"We've never had a late bloomer in the Wood family especially one this late," said Orville.

The Healer could take a hint. This man didn't think that boy was his son. "Well we could always back it up with a lineage spell."

"Please do it."

The Healer nodded and left to get what he needed.

* * *

An hour later Oliver had taken the potion and hadn't been showing any signs of ill effects. The Healer had dabbed and taken care of the small cuts and left while the potion did its magic. Orville stood around impatiently, while Rebecca sat by her son's side.

The Healer came back. "Well Oliver, everything looks good as new, just don't be falling out of trees anytime soon you hear," said the Healer good naturedly.

Oliver smiled at him. "Thanks for takin' care of me," said Oliver and turned to Orville. "Thanks for comin' Da."

Orville forced a smile to his face and nodded once. "Thank you, we're truly grateful," said Rebecca.

She herded Olive out of the room and Orville and the Healer followed. "Did you get any results?" asked Orville turning on the Healer as Rebecca and Oliver disappeared down the hall.

"I did."

"And…"

"And you will not like the results. The blood test came back to show he is indeed only a half-blood, a lineage spell may back it if there is proof that his real father isn't a pure-blood or half-blood."

"So I'm not his real dad, some other is?"

"That is what the lineage spell shows. I'm sorry."

"No ya've helped a lot. I've been wonderin' for some time now. I have the truth, so thank ya," said Orville and left the Healer standing front the exam room door.

* * *

**November 3****rd**** 1983**

John couldn't believe it, his wife was dead. The fact that they had been fighting recently made everything hurt worse. He stood in front of his house that didn't actually look so bad from the outside while his two sons were with a sitter.

He didn't realize the arson inspector had come out and begun talking to him. "Sir?"

John was startled out of his thoughts by a gentle hand on his forearm. "Sorry, what was that?" he asked.

"It was an accident, faulty wiring. It probably short circuited and caught fire," said the head of the arson team.

John watched as the inspectors filed out carrying their tools and gadgets. He panicked. "No, no, it wasn't an accident you get your men back in there and you look again," he yelled.

His yelling attracted the police officers watching the sight and came over to calm the situation. "Mr. Winchester, Mr. Winchester take a deep breath and calm down," said the officer in charge.

"Calm down, calm down, you want me to calm down when my wife is dead and this so called inspector is calling it an accident. It was no accident. My wife, Mary was pinned to the ceiling."

"Mr. Winchester, sometimes with a tragedy such as yours occurs our minds play tricks on us. I'm sure it was a figment of your imagination," said the officer. "Why don't you go back to where you're staying for now. Go back to your boys."

John was angry. "Fine, but I know what I saw and it wasn't some figment of my imagination that my brain is somehow creating to cope with my grief, so don't you start laying that crap on me."

John left then there to go about their inspection that would never give him the answers he wanted. To them is was just another accidental house fire, but deep down John knew something wasn't right with Mary's death. It wasn't natural to die pinned to the ceiling bleeding from the stomach. He needed to find someone who could explain what might have happened.

He stopped at the sitters and picked up his two sons, four year old Dean and six month old Sam. A wave of despair hit John; Sam would never really know his mother. He would only ever hear about her in stories, see her in pictures and Dean was four and had fond memories of his mother, a mother he no longer had to grow up and not completely understand why she was dead.

Those thoughts only made John want to find out what happened more, so he took his sons back to the motel they were temporarily staying at while the house was inspected, cleaned out, and repaired.

Dean sat quietly in the back seat, secured in his booster seat. Sam gurgling in the car seat next to him. John looked in the rearview mirror to see Dean with his head leaned up against the side of the window. "Dean buddy, you alright Little Man?" he asked.

Dean didn't say anything and John sighed in his own grief he had forgotten about how Dean would handle it. "Come on Buddy, tell me what's going on," persisted John.

Dean turned a tear streaked face to John. "Where were the angels daddy?" Mommy says they watch over me, why not they watch over her?"

John's heart wrenched in his chest at his boy's question. "Dean," he paused, he didn't want to squash the boy's hopes and faith, but his calmness dissipated when Dean asked another question.

"Did the angels take Mommy safely to heaven?"

"No Dean they didn't because there's no such thing as angels, if there were your mother would still be here."

Tears now flooded Dean's eyes. "Thh…hen… then where's mommy? There's still heaven right?"

"Yeah, sure I guess so Dean," replied John. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Dean didn't say anything back, just turned his head back to look out the window. John sighed; he'd really messed up there. He tried to think of someone he could go to. The police obviously wouldn't because they were going to side with the arson inspectors and file it as an accident.

He never put much belief in psychics, thought they were frauds taking money from poor schmucks. Now though that was looking like a good option. They seemed liked they were the only people that would be able to tell him anything. Tonight he would spend some time with a phone book looking for some reputable.

**A/N:** Well there it was sorry if the Oliver seen wasn't very... there wasn't a lot of flow to it. The next chapter as a warning won't really have the Winchesters. It'll be centered around Oliver and his years growing up. Sam and Dean we (or at least SPN watchers) already know some of their childhood. Thanks for reading~StoryDreamer


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Holy Crap that took me forever. I kinda got busy and then I got stuck, then I didn't feel like writing, then I got new story idea for a new fandom I got into. After that I told myself you updater OMCE or HH before you start another story so here it is just in time before my life get busy again. I think this is the longest chapter yet

Chapter Six

**September 1****st**** 1987**

Oliver stood on the train platform standing between his parents. "I'm suppose to run threw that wall?" he asked

"Yes Sweetie, you'll be fine I swear," said Rebecca bending down level with her now eleven year old son. "Right Orville?"

Orville just let out a small grunt and Rebecca turned back to Oliver. "Just run at it Oliver, don't think of it as a wall alright. We'll be right behind you."

Oliver nodded his head and squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on the handle bars of his trolley and began to run at the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. When he opened his eyes again he saw that he was on a new platform a bright and shining train stood waiting on the tracks. "Wow," he said.

"Isn't it beautiful Sweetie, I remember the first time I saw the train," said Rebecca walking up beside her son. "You'll have such a wonderful time; this is the place where you'll make all your great friends."

"I know mum, I've been waitin' for this for ages."

"Oh, that's right my little boys all grown up," she cooed bending down and placing a kiss on his cheek. Oliver scrunched up his face.

"Mum, don' do tha'."

"What, kiss my little boy in public?"

Oliver turned around and looked at his mom and his stone faced father. "I'm coming home for Christmas right?" he asked.

"If you want too, I think you'll have made far too many friends by that time," replied Rebecca.

The train whistle blew giving the warning to finish loading up and board the train. Rebecca walked along side her son down the platform as Orville mutely followed behind. The two load Oliver's stuff onto the train with the help of the baggage handler while Orville stood by and did nothing. Once the luggage was loaded onto the train Oliver turned to his parents smiling. "Da, I'll be sorted into Ravenclaw just like you and mum, don't you worry," Oliver proclaimed.

Orville grunted once before turning and walking away. Oliver's face fell and he looked up to his mother with tears in the corners of his eyes. "Mum, why does Da hate me so much?" Oliver asked.

"Oh Sweetie," she said, bending down taking his face in her hands looking him in teary eyes. "He loves you; he just has a hard time showing it. We're both very proud of you and we'll be happy with whatever house you get sorted into."

"Really."

"Of course, now you get on that train before it takes off without you."

"Yes mum," replied Oliver and scurried to get on the train, the door was shut behind him and he leaned out the window. "I love you mum."

"I love you too Sweetie."

The train blew its whistle again as parents continued to wave good-bye to their children. The engine slowly started its chuga-chuga rhythm as it eased away from the platform and away from the parents.

Oliver ducked his head back inside the train and sighed; he really hoped that he would get into Ravenclaw than maybe his dad would love him. He made his way down the train looking for a compartment he could occupy. He came upon one that only had one other boy in. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "May I join you?" he asked.

The red headed boy looked up from the book he was reading at Oliver. "I don't see why not, there is plenty of room," he replied.

"Oh, thanks."

Oliver came in and sat across from the boy, there was a long bout of uncomfortable silence. Oliver didn't know what to say to start a conversation with the boy who went back to reading his book. "My name's Oliver what's yours?"

"I'm Percy Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you Oliver. Are you a first year as well?"

"Yes.

"I see, what house do you think you will get into?"

"I hope I get into Ravenclaw, both my parents were in that house."

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor, there's no doubt about it. Both of my older brothers are in Gryffindor as well as both my parents."

"Oh I see, that's good that ya can be so sure."

The boys fell quiet again but were interrupted when the compartment door slid open. "Hey Perce, how you doin'?" asked one of two more read heads.

"Fine Charlie, you don't have to check up on me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Sure you are," replied Charlie.

Percy gave him a sour look. "Who's your friend Percy?" asked Bill.

"I'm Oliver Wood," Oliver said for Percy, sticking hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Oliver," said Bill shaking his hand. "I'm Bill and this bloke here is Charlie. We're Percy's older brothers."

"Wow, Percy you're so lucky to have older brothers."

"Hardly."

"Don't be a stiff Perce," said Charlie.

Percy sighed in defeat. "Could you please leave me alone?"

"Sure thing Perce, we'll leave you be, but don't forget to change before the train arrives," said Bill. "Nice to meet you Oliver, good luck."

"Thanks."

The two older boys left leaving Oliver and Percy on their own. Oliver turned to Percy. "Why don't you like your brothers?"

"Their quit annoying really. I mean Bill and Charlie aren't that bad, but I also have three younger brothers and a sister and the twins are absolutely horrible."

"I wish I had siblings."

Percy looked at Oliver and saw the forlorn look on his face. "You can share mine."

Oliver's face lit up and from that moment a friendship was born.

* * *

Oliver and Percy were amongst the other first years following Deputy Head Mistress to the front of the Great Hall. Oliver looked around with wonder while Percy explained everything to him as if he had already been to Hogwarts. Oliver was so engrossed with taking in his surroundings that he did not hear the instructions about sorting that Professor McGonagall had given about how they were going to be sorted.

He was only pulled from his wonderment when the first name was called. Percy sighed from beside him. "We're going to have to wait for awhile, they call by last name," Percy told Oliver all knowingly.

"Oh," was all Oliver replied with.

Both the boys stood there for awhile listening for their names. "Weasley, Percy," McGonagall called.

Percy walked foreword and sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on top of his head. "_Ah a third Weasley, very intellectual, but all the same better be… _**Gryffindor!**"

Percy hopped of the stool and made his way over to his two brothers and the Gryffindor table. McGonagall turned back to the scroll in her hand. "Wood, Oliver," she called.

Oliver froze in the spot he stood and shakily made his way up the steps to sit down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat over his head, that's when the hat began to speak to him_. "Hmm… a Wood huh, you're very much your mother's son and much like your father. Hmm… where to put you."_

_"Ravenclaw right, she was there."_

_"No, no I think you will fare well in Gryffindor."_

_"No I can't I need to be in Ravenclaw."_

"_Are you sure that's where your heart truly lies or do you wish to please another. You are destined to great any many things."_

Oliver gulped and closed his eyes. The hate continued. "_Yes it's true even if it seems it not so you best be…_ **Gryffindor!**"

McGonagall removed the hat form Oliver's head, but he didn't move right away. "Go on join your table," she prompted.

Oliver slid off the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor table to join Percy and his brothers. "I'm sorry you didn't get into Ravenclaw," Percy said to Oliver.

"Thanks."

Dumbledore stood from his seat and made his way to podium, raising his hands to get everyone's attention. The hall quieted and the entirety of the hall gave Dumbledore their attention and then he began the beginning of the year speech.

After the speech Oliver enjoyed himself as he talked with the others and ate dinner. He learned that Charlie was part of Gryffindor's Quidditch team and told him how much he wanted to be on the team. Charlie laughed playfully and told him maybe next year.

That night Oliver wrote a letter to his parents telling them what house he had gotten into. In the morning the next day he received congratulations from his mother and no word from his father, Oliver sighed feeling as though he had disappointed his father once again.

**Early November 1988**

Oliver ran into the second year boy's dormitory ecstatic, interrupting a studying Percy. "Percy I did it, I did it I got on the team."

Percy smiled at his dorm mate. "Congratulations Oliver."

"I have to write to my parents and let them know the good news," said Oliver and ran of the get a quill and parchment.

Percy let another small smile slip to his features after a little over a year of knowing Oliver he now knew that had insecurities. The major one of not being able to please his father, his dorm mate spent everything he could trying to make his father be proud of him. Little did other students know that Oliver was quit bright they just saw him as having an unhealthy Quidditch obsession. Percy knew better, he knew that it was a major factor in ways to please Orville Wood.

He had a feeling that Oliver may need him tomorrow because when ever Oliver didn't hear anything back from his father he got upset. Percy hadn't even met Orville Wood and already hated the man, no twelve year old should spend every waking hour trying to please a parent.

Oliver came back in half-hour later and threw himself onto his bed. "This is so great Percy how can he not be proud of me now."

"I don't know, he better bloody well be proud or I might have to hex him."

"Percy!" exclaimed Oliver.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but it's true. He should be proud of you, you've made great achievements here, and second years hardly ever make it on to the actual team, most the time they're placed on the reserve team. You are on the actual team right?"

"Yes Percy I'm on the playing team."

"Oh, what position?"

"Keeper Perce, that's one of the most importan' roles ya know."

"Yeah I guess," replied Percy, not really knowing anything about Quidditch.

"Hey Perce," Oliver said, Percy looked up from his parchment. "Thanks."

"It's not a problem Oliver," replied Percy, because for Percy it really wasn't.

"I'm going to sleep early tonight, don't stay up to late studying Perce, wouldn' want ya to over work your brain," said Oliver, stripping down to his undergarments and climbing into his four poster bed.

"Don't worry I won't be staying up that much longer. Goodnight Oliver," said Percy.

"You too Perce."

Percy sat quietly watching Oliver drift off to sleep before looking to the ceiling and sending up a silent prayer that Oliver would receive some acknowledgement form his father even if he knew it was highly improbable that he would.

It turned out that Percy was right and he had to comfort an upset Oliver. As it happened Oliver ended up in the hospital wing after taking a Bluger to the head during his first game. Oliver and his brothers were the only ones to come visit him, but Oliver seemed content with that.

**Beginning of School Year 1989**

Oliver and Percy made their way up the stair case to their first Divination class of their third year at Hogwarts located in the North Tower. "Why is this class so bloody far away from everything else," complained a fellow third year behind them.

Oliver just smiled at Percy the two of them could care less about the trek to the Divination class. Neither boy really cared how long it took them there, well Oliver might just a tad bit, but it was only because he wasn't overly thrilled to be in the class. They arrived in the classroom taking seats at the round tables scattered across the room. Percy and Oliver taking seats across from each other at a table at the front of the room. There was no sign of their Professor. The class was muttering softly amongst themselves starting to wonder where their teacher was, when a voice came from what seemed like nowhere, bumbling a long tirade of a welcome and explanation of the class.

She went on to explain that they would be reading tea loves and gave the instructions on how they would go about doing so continuing to speak as if she was in a dream like state.

Percy and Oliver decided to pair with each other and went to get their teacups from the back of the class with their classmates. They sat back down and proceeded to follow the directions they were given both careful not to make a mistake. When finished they exchanged cups. "Would you like to give me my reading first, I have no doubt that it probably superb," said Percy. "Or would you prefer I give you yours first?"

"Why don't ya do mine first Perce. I mean my life can't ge' any worse, right?" replied Oliver.

"Sure," Percy said looking down at Oliver's cup beginning to exam it. Percy went white as a sheet and kept glancing back and forth between his textbook and the teacup. "No that can't be right, no. no, no, no."

"Percy what is it, you're scarrin' me mate."

Percy's anxiety most of caught Professor Trelawney's eye because she quickly came over and demanded to look at the cup. She looked down into it before quickly and hastily putting back on the table. She looked to Oliver; her eyes looked as though they had expanded two sizes. "You have the… Grim," she said voice shaking.

Whispers went up from the other students, Oliver still not quite sure what was going on. "What?"

"Oliver, the Grim is a spectral dog or a black dog, it's a death omen," clarified Percy.

The room suddenly got quiet and glum, no one saying a thing. Oliver felt like there was a lump just stuck in the middle of his throat. Trelawney broke the silence by nervously telling the class the lesson was over for the day and to pack away their things and head out.

Percy and Oliver descended the staircase together heading to McGonagall's class, which of course Percy knew the way there without getting lost. He took Oliver's hand and led the way. "Don't listen to her Ol, it's just a prediction, it doesn't mean it's really going to happen," Percy said trying to reassure his best friend.

"That doesn' make me feel any better," mumbled Oliver.

Oliver really didn't want to go to class, but did anyway sitting at the front of the class so he wouldn't have to see the people staring at him. In the end McGonagall told him and the rest of the class that a third year student was chosen every year sense Trelawney had gotten the position no one had died yet. It made Oliver slightly better, but accepted the reality that it wasn't true when he finished his third still alive.

**September 1****st**** 1991**

Fifteen year old Oliver sat in a train compartment with a sullen look on his face as he stared out at the scenery. The compartment door slid open a Percy walked in and Oliver didn't even look up just kept his forehead pressed up against the window of the train. "Oliver, what's going on? I thought you'd be much happier, you wrote to me saying you were made Quidditch Captain," said Percy taking a seat next to Oliver.

Oliver didn't move to look at Percy he kept his eyes staring out the window. "I was briefly."

"What happened?" Percy asked then realized that must have to do with Oliver's father.

"Why can't I please him? Why can't I make him proud of me even for just a moment," Oliver replied.

Percy took a deep breath looking at his knees before looking back to Oliver. "You shouldn't let Orville get to you."

Oliver finally moved and turned to look at Percy. "But he does get to me Perce. My own father hates me, he never acknowledges any of my achievements how am I not suppose to let it get to me," replied Oliver, a tear slid out of the corner of his eye.

Percy wrapped an arm around Oliver and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Others teased the pair about being homos, but they really had always remained good friends. The taunting had bothered Penelope so much she had asked Percy to stop being friends with Oliver; Percy had refused to do so.

Percy held Oliver as he began to cry harder. "My parents are constantly fighting whenever they're near each other, but my da' worked so much this summer that I never really saw him, but I'd hear them at night just screaming at each other."

"Well you have school now, you won't have to deal with that for awhile," said Percy now rubbing Oliver's back in comforting gesture. "Oliver, have you come out to your parents yet?"

"Are you bloody joking Perce, it would only give my Da' another reason to hate me and be disappointed in me."

Percy huffed, last year Oliver came to him and said he was gay. Oliver had been nervous and thought that Percy might not want to be friends with him anymore, it hadn't changed a thing. It was amusing to Percy because most of the student body believed the only reason that Oliver didn't have a girlfriend was because he was to preoccupied with Quidditch to have time for one, they didn't even suspect that Oliver was more so inclined to other boys. "Come on, help me monitor the train," said Percy. "It will help get your mind of things. There's a first year that's lost his toad."

"Really a toad."

"Yes, Harry Potter is on the train as well, I believe he's sitting with Ron."

Oliver smiled and nodded his acknowledgement. "Ron's a first year now right?"

"Yes, Ron is starting this year."

Percy was always dumbfounded by how much Oliver could care less about the famous appeal. Sure Oliver was just astounded by the news but he wasn't going to go and gossip about it and if Harry Potter were to be Gryffindor he would treat Harry just the same. He wouldn't be rushing to shake the younger boy's hand.

The two walked the train looking for this mysterious toad and talking to each other about plans for the year.

**April 1994**

Oliver was ecstatic; they had one the Quidditch Cup. He had been driven to tears earlier when they had first landed their brooms hugging Harry with vigor. The party in the Gryffindor had died down some, so he had gone up to his dorm and written a letter home to his parents informing them of the win.

Oliver threw himself onto his four poster bed grinning from ear to ear. Percy sat in his own bed going of his homework with a slight smile to his face. "I know congratulations are in order, but don't you think there is something you should be doing," said Percy.

"What's tha'?" asked Oliver cheerily.

"Oh I suppose that your class work as somehow skipped your mind with all that excitement of winning a silly trophy."

Oliver's mood turned sour a frown etching his face. "It's not a silly trophy Percy. We won the Quidditch cup something Gryffindor hasn't been able to do. You know how much that means to me Perce, how long I've been working at getting it."

"There are more important things you should be worrying about right now Oliver. What is a trophy going to do for you?"

"What's studying zealously going to do for ya Percy, it's why people don' like you ya know, they all think you're a pompous goody two shoes."

"Let them think what they want, but my zealous studying will get me in the ministry where it is my dream to work. Where are your grades and a Quidditch trophy going to get you?"

"I'll 'ave ya know I'm wan'ing to go professional. I've already been corresponding with some teams," replied Oliver hostilely.

"You really think that will change anything. Nothing you've done has ever made a difference so far why would this. He just doesn't care Oliver," Percy shouted, he instantly regretted ever saying it.

Tears started to form in the corners of Oliver's eyes. "I never thought you of all people would say that to me," Oliver replied before turning and hastily leaving their dormitory.

"Oliver I… I'm sorry I didn't mean it," said Percy, but it was too late Oliver was gone.

* * *

Their relationship was like walking a thin line after that for the rest of the year. One morning while Percy studied and ate his breakfast Oliver came quietly up to him clearing his throat and waiting for Percy to look at him before speaking. "I've got a chance to try out for Puddlemere United when school lets out the couch says I already look good for a spot. It would be on the reserve team but I would still be on it. I just thought ya'd like to know."

With that Oliver left to sit with Fred and George. Percy sighed he still felt awful for what he had said to Oliver knowing it was a sensitive subject for his best and probably only true friend at Hogwarts. He just wanted to get this school year over with.

Oliver and Percy never really spoke to each other after that. Both boys went on to start the beginnings of their dream careers.

**August 1994**

Oliver had been keeping in touch with Fred and George all summer, so he knew that the Weasley family now had a basically nonexistent relationship with Percy. Oliver didn't know if he should write to Percy to see what was going on to get both sides of the story, but dismissed it.

Oliver was on the reserve team for Puddlemere United and like Percy had stated his dad could give a troll's arse that Oliver had made a professional team. As of right now he was at his parents house getting ready to go to the Quidditch World Cup, he would be leaving straight from there to join his new team so he was packing all the things he thought he would need. "Ollie Sweetie, you need to hurry along, we need to be leaving," called his mother.

Oliver sighed and quickly finished up and shrunk his luggage down and put in his pocket and grabbed the book bag by his nightstand before leaving his room. Oliver had a feeling he would never be back here to see it.

Oliver was still full of excitement as he lay in his bed in his family's tent. The game had been fantastic and despite the Irish not catching the Snitch they had still won the game by a mere ten points concluding the game at one hundred seventy to one hundred sixty.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself so he could get some sleep. After a few minutes he realized that it was far to quiet in the tent and he knew his parents were still up. He tossed the sheets of and got up searching the tent not finding them. Curious he went to the front of the tent and pulled aside the flap only to be confronted with yelling. He was about to go a back to bed when something said caught his attention. "I'm done pretending to that fairies father."

Oliver felt like he'd been hit with ice cold water directly in the face. "I can't believe you, just because he's of age and done with school you're just going to forget about him."

"Well he's not mine, why should I keep pretending."

"Yes why should you Orville when you horrible at anyway, never even tried to try to love even when he was a baby and didn't know."

"I knew sense the beginning; he didn't feel like mine that Healer only confirmed it."

"You know most men would still learn to love a child even if it wasn't his."

"Most men don't have there fiancée cheat on them the night before they wed with another man and get pregnant by him."

"How many times do I have to tell you it was a mistake, I never meant it to happen."

"It wouldn't have happened if you and your friends hadn't gone into muggle town in the first place."

"It could have happened anywhere. You're just mad at the fact that it was a muggle. Would you rather of had me cheat on with another wizard?"

"Yes."

"If you've been so mad at me all these years, you should have taken your anger out on me and left Oliver out of it."

"Oh and how many yelling matches over the years."

"No matter you should Oliver out of it."

"I did, I kept him out of my life as much as I possibly could."

"That's not what I mean. You brought him into it by ignoring him, by neglecting him. He's tried to do so many things to please you again and again, and you just kept on ignoring his accomplishments. He never knew what he was doing wrong."

"What he did wrong was not really be my son," said Orville.

"That wasn't his fault!" screamed Rebecca.

"You made it his fault when you shagged with that muggle. He's leaving and I want you gone to. I don't love you anymore and I haven't for a long time. The reason we stayed together was because of him," replied Orville

Orville turned to the tent as well as Rebecca following Orville with her eyes but not moving from her spot. Both their eyes landed on Oliver who stood in front of the entrance of the tent. Tears were brimming in the corners of his eyes. "Oliver," Rebecca said.

In flourish Oliver went back inside and quickly went over to his section of the tent to put his clothes on and gather his things. His mother came up trying to get him to stop. "Oliver Sweetie just stop."  
"Leave me alone."

"Sweetie, please let me explain."

"You don't need 'xplain anythin', I heard everythin'"

"Orville, he doesn't matter, come on Sweetie stop don't go stay the night you can leave in the morning."

Oliver pulled his arm out of his mothers clinging grasp. "It does matter. I spent all my life trying to please a man that wasn't really my father. Why didn't ya tell me sooner I had a right to know?"

"I was going to tell you when you were older."

"I'm not old enough now. Was it just going to be some secret ya kept from me for my entire life?"

"Of course not."

Oliver moved around his mother and left the tent, Rebecca followed after. "Oliver where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"No, please just wait until morning, it's dark."

Oliver didn't turn back he kept walking he just wanted to get as far a way as possible. He didn't want to be here any more and he was having hard time fighting back the tears now.

* * *

Rebecca Wood sighed as she watched her son disappear through the tents into darkness. She turned back to the tent to see Orville smirking at her. She knew it would catch up with her one day but that man didn't have to rub it in her face. She pushed passed Orville and headed inside.

* * *

The next day Oliver read what happened at the campground after he left in the Daily Prophet. A pang of worry instantly hit him, but it was closely followed by anger at his mother for the secret she had kept and so he debated back and forth for a few days before sending her a letter asking if she was okay.

A few days he got a response saying she was fine and looking for a new place to live. She also had said she saves some of his childhood stuff before Orville lit everything on fire.

Oliver sighed he really needed Quidditch now to keep his mind of everything that had just happened, so he set to work training vigorously.

**May 2 1998**

The battle was over, Lord Voldemort was dead, Harry had defeated him. Oliver was helping take the bodies of the dead into the great hall. Oliver was still a little shaky, during the battle he had run into Orville a man he had until quit recently always believed was his father. Only Orville Wood wasn't on Harry Potter's side, he was on Lord Voldemort's and that had hurt Oliver more then he had expected it to. Orville had raised his wand to him, but Oliver quickly disarmed the other man. It didn't stop Orville though, he had come at him and they had engaged in hand to hand combat. Oliver had finally gotten the upper hand and gotten space between them so when Orville came at him again he shot a spell at the older man that sent him reeling backward into a stone wall that came crumbling down on top of him.

Oliver was jarred from the memory as he was tackled in a tight hug by a sobbing Percy Weasley. "You're okay; I was so worried about you. I had heard you were here fighting in the battle and I could find you," Percy said tears were pouring down his face.

"I'm so sorry about that year it wasn't right of me to say that to you."

"I okay Percy, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it," said Oliver hugging Percy back. "Why are you so upset? What's wrong?"

"It's Fred, he's dead Oliver and it's all my fault."

"What, no, no it's not your fault."

The two friends hugged each other for a long time. "Oliver is everything okay is your family alright?" asked Percy pulling away.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Orville's dead."

"Your dad, I'm sorry."

"He wasn't really my dad, he tried to kill me tonight, I killed him instead."

Percy looked at Oliver for a few minutes not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. What about your mother?"

"I… I don't know, I told her I was coming to help Harry I haven't seen her sense."

"Oliver!" a shout came from across the hall; he looked up to see his mother running towards him.

She embraced him in a large hug. "Oh, my beautiful boy you're safe," she said placing her hands on either side of his face.

Oliver gently took her hands away and looked to Percy. "Percy do ya mind if I can come by later an' pay my respects."

"Of course not Oliver, Fred was your friend too," replied Percy.

Oliver nodded. "Come on mum, let's let these people grieve without us to bother them," Oliver said leading his mother out of the great hall.

"I'm so glad you're alright," said Rebecca taking her boys face in her hands again. Oliver didn't say anything just looked down at his feet. "What is it Sweetie? What's the matter?"

"A lot of people didn't make it tonight. I could've been one of them. I was so close to being one of them."

"Oliver, what are you talking about?"

"Orville tried to kill me tonight."

Rebecca grumbled in frustration letting her hands fall away from Oliver. "That man I swear to all that I hold precious I'll kill him."

"He's already dead or I think he is."

She looked up at her son to see tears edge up to the corners of his eyes she moved and gently wiped them away. "Everything is going to be okay now, with You-Know-Who gone everything is going to be fine."

"What was his name?"

Rebecca looked at her son confused. "What do mean?"

"My real father, do even know what his name was? Where he was from?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to try and find him, I mean on the side while I'm doing Quidditch, when they get that back up."

"Why do you want to find him, he was never in your life."

"But he's a part of me an' I wanna know what he's like. If he can love me despite the fact of never knowing anythin' 'bout me. It wasn' his choice to stay out of my life. He doesn't know 'bout me."

"He's knows a little about you. When Orville found out, I sent some pictures of you to your real father and have been ever sense, he knows what you look like, it would just be hard for him to come see you."

"Why? "

"His name is John Winchester, he's from the USA. His little identification card said he was from called Kansas, but I don't think he's there anymore because it always takes the owl so long to come back. Oliver please it doesn't matter."

"It does matter I need to do this. I need to know who he is," said Oliver he began to walk away to go back to the Great Hall to join the Weasley family, he turned to mother to add one more thing. "I'll keep in touch, le' ya know how things are going."

Rebecca watched her son disappear into the Great Hall. She didn't know why but a part of her was wishing that her son would never find his true father and she couldn't place why that would be.

* * *

On the day of Sam Winchester's fifteenth birthday while he was worrying about the constant change of schools and being normal his older half-brother Oliver Wood fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Helping his old friend and Quidditch mate Harry Potter in any way he could as the younger boy took on Lord Voldemort.

Neither fifteen year old Sam nor nineteen year old Dean knew what the impact of Lord Voldemort's death meant to the wizarding world or what it would've meant if he hadn't been defeated by seventeen year old Harry Potter. Sure they knew about monsters and angry spirits, though even for a hunter it would be pretty hard to find a world hidden by magic, but what even twenty-two year old Oliver Wood didn't know was that Lord Voldemort's death would affect all three of their lives in the future.

**A/N: **There we go, I'm really sorry to all those that were enjoying the story that it took so long to get up, I'll try to do better, but I can't promise anything. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed the next enstallment. Please review if you have the time. **~StoryDreamer**


End file.
